Once Upon a Time
by Aya8
Summary: Sakura has a fairytale evening…after the most embarrassing night and morning of her life! SasukeSakuraNaruto NOT a love triangle! [Hiatus or being discontinued...haven't decided]
1. 1st Shot

Title: Once Upon a Time

Summary: Sakura has a fairytale evening…after the most embarrassing night and morning of her life!

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto (possible Sai) -not a love triangle, but a threesome.

Spoiler: **Time-skip**, but Sasuke has come back. **Possible Manga spoilers**, it's probably a good idea if you read this that you're current with the Manga. If you're an anime watcher, the newest episode of Naruto Shippuuden, episode 26, starts at number 273 in the Manga. Wanna make it current? Go here: http:/ www. onemanga. com/ Naruto/ (without the spaces)

Rating: R for NC-17 for every where else (if the sex isn't too graphic I might not change anything, if it ends up being graphic there WILL be a different edited version on adultfanfiction . net. Mention of incest, M/F/M, M/M/F, Drunken sleepy Sakura! Possibly cliché! **HAPPY ENDING**! I don't do that angst thing!

Author's note: This was going to be a one-shot, but I think it's going to turn into four shots, one for a kind of introduction (just to get me started really,) one to get to the embarrassing night, one for the morning after, and one for the fairy tale evening. I'd also like to think of myself as a quote fiend. I'll quote songs, movies, people etc…I'll name them at the end of the story. The most prominent one in this chapter is from the song "Rough and Ready" by Trace Adkins.

-Also, I don't write Naruto fan fiction, or at least I didn't, but I wanted to try. So if I do something wrong with the suffixes or whatever, just correct it, point me in the right direction, and I'll fix it, while trying to stick with it.

_This has not been beta read, proof read or whatever, so there are most likely grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. Please point them out, this is something I need to pay more attention to!_

**++1st Shot++**

Sasuke had finally doused his trip of revenge, deciding to come home, and Sakura couldn't be more proud of herself. She hadn't swooned at first sight and of course, she was terribly glad that there had been no body throwing, of herself or him, which would have been horribly embarrassing and probably painful for him. Sakura was happy that she hadn't made a fool of herself, honestly she was, but what she can't figure out is why she's at a bar, staring into a mug of saké, blowing on the rim, just to see the ripples her breath made?

_'What's more pathetic?'_ she thought. _'The fact that I'm still a virgin at twenty-one, or that I'm alone and entertaining myself by blowing into a glass of alcohol?'_

Sakura frowned, could her virginity be the possible bug in her chardonnay, err—well, saké? She didn't know what to do with herself, Sakura had only ever wanted Sasuke, loser that she was—no—is! Perhaps it was time to set her sights elsewhere, to get out of the loop, or rather back into it, only not Sasuke, and absolutely no one with black spiked hair, or a 'what are you looking at' asshole smirk, no deep penetrating eyes that always managed to make her shiver, nor could the guy have blond hair and blue eyes—or a really sexy body. A delightful chill went up her spine.

_'Oh terrific,'_ she thought, _'one more problem added to my list is just what I needed.'_

'Course, she'd known for some time her feelings for Naruto, those stupid things snuck up on her and bit her in the ass. Her new feelings appeared on a mission. Naruto had died. He had been dead for five minutes, and in that five minutes, she had felt the world fall from her feet. What Sakura had felt for Sasuke when she was younger had just been lust, it was nothing compared to the pain of what real love felt like. And it was painful, more agonizing, more frightening, and ten times more of an impact than when Orochimaru had made her believe that she'd died, more heart breaking than when Sasuke left. That was the moment it had hit her, because to her, Naruto's life was just simply more important than her own. She had cried more tears that night than she ever had, and she wasn't completely sure if it was because Naruto had died, however briefly it was, or because she'd finally moved on from Sasuke. Of course, when Sakura saw Sasuke standing in front of Tsunade's desk that Monday morning a couple of months ago, she'd realized that she had not moved on as much as she would have liked. Sure she hadn't made an imbecile of herself when he came back, but that doesn't mean she wasn't all gooey in the inside.

Sakura lifted her eyes and scanned over the crowd, some were familiar, others weren't, but none were ugly enough—it seemed almost everyone had attributes of either, Sasuke, Naruto, or both.

"Aren't there any ugly men in here?" she cried out, more loudly than she anticipated followed by a tiny hiccup escaping her lips.

Oh who was she kidding, it was probably her imagination-Sakura knew she'd be a light weight when it came to alcohol, what was even worse is that she'd only taken three gulps of it, forcing it down each time, and each time it tasted a little better, well, not enough for her to do it regularly.

Sakura noticed a swift movement, only her reaction time was lacking, so she didn't have time to do more than knock her chin onto the rim of her glass, knocking it over, onto her shorts, the whizzing sound of the object that had flown towards her barely grazing her ear.

"What the hell?" she mumbled and just happened to glance down.

Buck, yellow tinted teeth, brown hair with a come over style, normal, non-penetrating brown eyes, and dingy clothes—_how keen, an alcoholic_, he would do-just as soon as she took her shorts off, she hated having wet clothes on.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke glanced up from his now newly sharpened kunai, shrugging. "She mumbled something about getting smashed."

Naruto shook his head. "Did she look pissed to you?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Not yet."

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Naruto growled. "You know teme you should be kissing our feet for allowing you to come back, instead of just shrugging like you don't care!"

"The day I kiss anyone's feet dobe, is the day…Hn - there'll never be a day I kiss someone's feet!"

"You have no idea what you put us through! You can't come back and think things can go back to being the way it was, things change, people change."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, almost warningly, but only managed a grunt.

"You've only been back for a month, you were gone for six years, there's still a lot you need to catch up on.

"No, seriously, shut the fuck up! Don't piss me off dead-last, you wouldn't want to do something so stupid," Sasuke said, his face showing no emotion, placing the tip of his finger on the black metal kunai, and twisting.

"Can't you just admit you were wrong? That going to Orochimaru didn't help you that almost killing him didn't work-I mean you didn't even come close to killing Itachi! Sasuke, you were wrong. _You_ were _wrong_!"

The corner of Sasuke's lip curled. "I had Itachi on his knees in front of me."

Naruto frowned, searching for a visual. "I don't think Itachi was begging for his life," he snorted.

"Did I say he was begging?"

Naruto paused. "I guess being a snake's bitch for those first few years made you pick a few nasty habits." He shook his head, "Now, will you help me find Sakura?"

"Why do you care where she is?"

"I haven't seen her for more than ten minutes since you've been back. She's either with baa-chan or on a mission—" Naruto paused, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I just miss her yelling at me."

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled, bouncing the reflecting sun off of his kunai and into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sighed. He was happy Sasuke was back, but in gaining a friend he kind of lost one. Sakura had barely even spoken three words to Sasuke, but Naruto didn't think it was because she was mad at Sasuke. No, it couldn't be. She probably just didn't know what to say. He'd been gone long enough. She possibly didn't view Sasuke as a friend like Naruto did.

"Just get up and let's go find her! I'm worried."

Sasuke stuck his foot out, tripping Naruto as he started to walk away, but before Naruto could get angry Sasuke stood and started walking towards town. Naruto growled softly as he stood up and brushed his clothing off.

"I just don't think Sakura-chan would be in a place like this," Naruto grumbled, staring warily at the roughed up crowd of drunken men and loose women. "Let's go to the-"

"She's here," Sasuke interrupted, his eyes search the crowd.

Naruto growled his eyes flashing with irritation as a smelly and very clumsy old man crashed into him. "How the hell do you know?"

Sasuke continued to walk, then suddenly stopped, causing Naruto to smash into his back.

"She has a very distinct smell of flowers that no one in Konoha has except for Kakashi's mutt. I figured you'd have noticed this by now. You do have a beast in you."

Naruto, choosing to ignore the last comment, raised an eyebrow. "Mutt? Pakkun?" Naruto snorted. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes straight forward, but turning his head towards Naruto.

"Who's who? What? Where?" Naruto scrambled to look over the slightly taller male in front of him, curious to see who'd caught his attention. He finally just stepped around the side of Sasuke.

"He seems familiar."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the person almost directly in front of Sasuke, with his back turned to them. "Fuzzy brows?"

"Lee? Where is the green spandex and yellow leg warmers?"

Naruto shrugged, rolling his blue eyes towards the ceiling. "What do I look like his wife?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to stare Naruto up and down. "It could work."

With his face turning red Naruto barely sputtered out a 'fuck you, teme' before he saw green eyes peeking at him from behind Lee's shoulders. Naruto felt his breath catch and his heart beat faster.

_Even after all these years, she still has that effect on me, _Naruto thought to himself, feeling his knees weaken to jelly. He could drown in those beautiful, innocent, almost verging on erotic, green eyes.

Naruto sighed and noticed Sasuke still staring at him. "What?"

Sasuke raised his hand to itch the back of his neck. "Hn."

"Lee, my boys are here!"

Sasuke and Naruto casually looked up, both not really expecting Sakura to call either one of them hers considering the cold shoulder she'd been giving them.

Sakura nearly leapt over Lee, slamming herself in between 'her boys' so that her right arm was slung over Naruto's shoulders and her left over Sasuke's hugging both to her soft body.

"Sakura-san, the wild blossoms of youth that encircle your beautiful essence is warming, but my love, you are drunk, and I insist on taking you—oh! It's you guys. She's been doing similar things all night," Lee said drolly, then beamed. "She hugged me and called me her favorite green beast!" A tiny trickle of blood slid out of his nose.

Sakura threw her head back -and her back, causing her legs to bend, catching Sasuke and Naruto off guard. Both struggled to keep her from falling, only seconds later to realize she'd been laughing. She jerked up letting go of both men, stumbling towards Lee, reaching up to hug him again, but when she pulled away she didn't completely let him go, her free hand trailing his jaw before she dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Lee, do you know why I love you so much?"

"Okay—" Sasuke started to interrupt, taking a step forward to pull her away.

"No-no let her finish," Lee grinned, staring down at where her head rested on his shoulders. "Yes, my green-eyed angel?"

"Because you're totally and completely one of the girls, you're my Lee shaped friend."

Lee frowned.

Naruto bellowed with laughter, but Sasuke gave a casual smirk keeping his eyes firmly on Sakura and Lee.

A puff of smoke appeared bringing forth Kakashi.

"Look another one of my boys! Sensei!" Sakura cried, practically falling at him.

Kakashi jerked forward, catching her just before she hit the floor, gently pulling her up. "Hi Sakura," he smiled with his eyes. He sniffed her. "Are you drunk?"

She hiccupped a 'yes', before smiling up at him. "So since I have most of my boys here what should we do? Me I feel like dancing! Sensei, will you dance with me?"

"No. You should go home and get some sleep, you're going to feel horrible tomorrow," he spoke softly, and then nodded his head in Naruto and Sasuke direction. "Why don't you two take her home, make sure she doesn't pass out along the way."

Sakura stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. "I don't want to go home. I want to have some fun," she grinned, swinging her other arm to the other side of Kakashi, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, raising a suggest eyebrow.

Kakashi jerked her back, his visible eye widening. "Sakura," he cried out, his voice sounding panicked.

"Oh-please don't shake me like that again," she whispered softly, dropping her head down to breath.

He shook her again for good measure. "Go home. This isn't a place for drunken women."

"Oh, I don't feel so good papa bear," she mumbled, dropping her head onto Kakashi's chest.

He snorted. "Who's papa bear?" he asked highly irritated. "Ugh…I'm not that old."

Lifting her head a little, she shook her head, "Oh no, you're really, really, sexy! A lot of us girls have sex dreams about you," Sakura chuckled, staring up at him.

"What? Really?"

"Okay pervert, release the green eyed angel and no one gets hurt," Naruto cried out.

To Be Continued…

Following quotes used:

"Lee, do you know why I love you so much?"

"No-no let her finish,"

"Because you're totally and completely one of the girls, you're my Lee shaped friend." Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Episode Title: Witch

'What are you looking at' asshole smirk, – Song: Rough & Ready, Artist: Trace Adkins

"I don't feel so good papa bear," Veronica Mars, Episode Title?


	2. 2nd Shot

**Warning: **Porny joke(s)? VERY SHORT chapter!

**++2nd Shot++**

She tripped over her feet again, only this time she fell into Sasuke.

Sakura was definitely a light weight and after tonight Naruto would see to it that she never drank again, especially when Sakura + Booze equaled Naughty! Sakura. She kept brushing against him with her hip, letting her hand fall down his back then stopping dangerously near his posterior, which normally he'd be fine with, but this was Sakura, Sakura who never once flirted with him, who'd barely even hugged him, let alone grope his ass. He could dream, but Naruto had come to accept that it would never be reality.

"So my boys, what else should we do tonight?" Sakura laughed heartily at the sky, then hiccupped before gasping, her "idea face" forming swiftly. "You know what I've never done before? Skinny dipping! We should, we should!"

Silence

"Well lets not all start stripping now! Wait, I can here crickets," Sakura cried out with sarcasm. "It's not like I want to see your naked selves anyway," she grumbled more to herself than them.

"Definitely not teme, he's got a little dick!" Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"And you would know from experience, dobe?" Sasuke asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura giggled, swaying forward a little. It was odd hearing Sakura giggle, she wasn't the type, Naruto decided. That's not to say he didn't like it, he'd personally like to hear all the little noises she could make, screaming, yelling, grunting, moaning perhaps. Shivering, Naruto pulled the pink haired girl closer to his side, which she obligingly cuddled up to. "And what are you laughing about Sakura-chan?"

"Just thinking how I would act if I had a penis."

Naruto snorted with laughter after getting over the shock of her answer and then laughed even harder as Sasuke just repeatedly blinked.

"What would you do?" Naruto asked, honestly curious.

"Hmm," Sakura thought aloud, pulling her arm away from Sasuke's shoulder, so that she was completely leaning on Naruto, to scratch her chin. "I'd probably adjust myself in public and not care how inappropriate it is…oh, and get a blow job, you know, just to see what the big deal is. I want some chocolate."

"What? What?" Naruto asked while trying to un-fry his brain.

Sakura turned to darker boy next to her and let her eyes slowly wander over his form. "Sasuke, do you have any chocolate?"

"Ah," he paused, clearing his throat, "no."

"Well I happen to be very bored. If we can't go skinny dipping and you don't have any chocolate can we at least go and get more alcohol? I like alcohol!" she added smiling dreamily up at Naruto.

Naruto scowled, his eyebrows snapping together. "You don't need anymore alcohol."

"Yes I do."

"It's the last thing you need right now, Sakura. Remember we have to train tomorrow, bright and early," Sasuke informed astutely.

Sakura literally growled. "Listen _teme_, why don't you pull that stick out of your ass, or I guess in your case, snake, and have some fun! I am so angry with you and considering I'm drunk trying to concentrate on not saying the wrong thing is incredibly harder than I thought it would be. I don't know whether I want to punch your face in or throw you up against a wall a-and and…" she paused, blushing, "and do something I probably shouldn't." She turned to Naruto, nibbling her lip as she looked sheepishly at him. "That was something along the lines of what I was trying to avoid right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you called him teme! You never call him that and what is this about throwing him against the wall, why you dirty little vixen!" Naruto cried out with half glee and half despair, but he knew Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke, it shouldn't have surprised him. "Can I watch?"

"Well…" Sakura paused, looking as if she'd actually been contemplating it. "You could watch, but it would be way more fun if you joined is! I'd be the chick buffer or whatever; you know the female in the middle stopping unwanted male contact or something. Oh, that gave me chills!" she squealed.

A coughing spell took over both boys, leaving Sakura to stand, wobbly, on her own. She awkwardly started slapping their backs at the same time, "what's the matter with you?" she asked.

A few seconds later Naruto jerked up, his eyes searching hungrily over Sakura, whom failed to notice his change in behavior. "Sasuke we should go to your place, more room," he stated smoothly, his eyes lingering on her face, looking for any form of reaction.

Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze to Naruto's, searching his face while shaking his head as it dawned on him why Naruto had suggested his house. "No, she's wasted dobe! What are you thinking?"

"The same damn thing you've been thinking since you got back, what I've been thinking even before you left!"

"What?" Sakura tsked, "are you talking about?" she asked, her thoughts clipped and choppy.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started.

"No!"

"But why? Even if she is drunk I know she's felt this thing between us, it's been there since before the team formed. And Sasuke you can not tell me you feel nothing for Sakura or me for that matter. The only girl I've ever seen you look at with interest is standing right here and you don't make it a habit of staring at any other male ass but mine."

"Can we not get dramatic and please no monologues, you're confusing me. I get very cranky when I'm confused!" Sakura growled her speech not as slurry as it had been in her previous sentence.

"We can not take advantage of her."

Sakura frowned. "Huh? Take advantage…" Sakura paused, obviously thinking, and then finally catching on, threw her arms wide, beckoning Sasuke and Naruto towards her. "Oh please take advantage! Let my fantasy come true!"

Naruto shut his eyes, breathing heavily. "Damn that was hot."

Sasuke frowned, shifting his gaze between both of his teammates. This would definitely be a night to remember, the oddity alone…although it was perking up massively.

"There's a special place in hell for people like us Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes trailing down Sakura's form.

"So?"

"My house it is."

To Be Continued…

The penis comment came from here: Funny – base DOT com

I know I used some other material that wasn't mine, but I can't remember which part…if you catch it let me know.


	3. 3rd Shot

**: STOP: This is not an edited version-this has sex scenes, but it can at least qualify as a very, very hard R-I think?**

**3rd Shot**

She was dancing in the middle of his bed with only her tight black undershirt and a strange pair of very short, yet tight shorts. How she got about being in that state of clothing he can't remember, Naruto had talked him into practically inhaling every type of alcohol Sasuke had stored in his cupboard.

Sasuke found that the more he drank the more trouble he had hiding the fact that his teammates turned him on, the more trouble of ignoring the familiarity with that possessive look in Naruto's eyes as he kneeled at the edge of the bed in front of Sakura, watching every sway of her hips.

He had tried to an excruciatingly painful result to ignore this connection, Sasuke had tested it when he left for Orochimaru's, disrespected it when he had formed Hebi, yearned for it once he realized that Karin would and could never replace Sakura, that Suigetsu would not replace Naruto, or his own feelings of…

"Sasuke-kun, your sheets are very slippery," Sakura cried out, her full pink lips pouting in a way that had his mouth wanting to twitch with triumph at the fact that she was now sitting, almost bare ass naked on his bed. With her knees bent in an awkward, albeit, hot position and her delightfully rumpled pink hair brushing against those pouty lips. He managed to contain his almost full body shiver. Sasuke was very surprised at the drunken state both he and Naruto were in, that they didn't come in their pants like the schools boys from the sight.

It was then that Naruto acted, or reacted. He was animalistic as he leapt at her. Sasuke almost flinched at the ferocity of the action. His big hand jerked out, gripping her hair painfully, yanking her entire body down to his. Sakura 'harrumphed' at the sudden motion, then all Sasuke heard was a muffled gasp as Naruto erotically bit into her succulent bottom lip, his left hand sifting through her pink locks. Sasuke inched forward, not realizing he had crept to his knees, trying to get at a better angle.

The closer he got the harder he became. Those kittenish grunts that managed to escape every time Naruto let her breathe were making his eyes practically roll in the back of his head.

It was then he started noticing how many kitten grunts were surprised grunts that Sakura pushed out and then he remembered. This was new to _her_, not to _them_. "This is why I don't drink. This is why we should have taken her home," Sasuke paused as Naruto slowly made his way down Sakura's deliciously curved neck, his hand cupping the back of it, cradling gently. Sasuke could see the tip of Naruto's thumb sliding back and forth over her vein and then he pounced, biting into her neck. The force of Naruto's weight, forced Sakura to the ground, putting her face and the back of Naruto's head directly beneath his kneeling position. He panted, staring into Sakura's widened, jade, doe shaped eyes for a fraction of a second before she slammed her eyes shut, baring her teeth, and arching her neck, before her mouth dropped open into a silent cry of pain and pleasure. Naruto jerked atop of her, causing Sakura to expose more of her neck.

Sasuke held in a moan. _This was too much_, he thought as his hand fisted in his pants. "Oh fuck me," he growled, his eyes starting to bleed red and the more Sharingan his eyes become the more he saw something odd going on with the two beneath him.

Naruto gently extracted his teeth out of her neck, lapping at the blood that had pooled away from his mouth, once it was all gone, the licking turned into gentle kisses.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked, panting, not really caring about the answer, only wanting desperately to haul the two of them to the bed.

Still gently kissing the neck of a dazed Sakura, Naruto pulled away just enough to give a muffled answer. "I don't know. It wasn't me."

Kuuybi had surfaced briefly and because of that they should have stopped. Sasuke wasn't so far gone that he hadn't noticed, but he was too far gone to stop. It was as necessary as breathing.

Sakura smiled dreamily up at Sasuke before reaching her hand up and wrapping it around the back of his head, pulling him down. He had never kissed Sakura before, oh but had he fantasized about it when he'd been with Orochimaru and then when he and Karin had…Sakura's innocent, chocolate and alcohol flavored kisses didn't compare to Karin's. Those kisses had been need, but Sakura's were heaven.

He pushed Naruto off, then from the awkward position of leaning over her head, managed to flip Sakura from her back onto her stomach, resting on his shoulder. She squealed in surprise at the swift, almost untraceable movement and only managed to blink when Sasuke threw her on the bed.

"Oh yes," Sakura panted, licking her lips and once again getting to her knees, swiftly extracting her tight shirt, revealing that she wore no bra. She slowly laid back down, stretching out her body; her boxer panties still slung low on her hips.

She can't have known their reactions to that tiny scene.

"What?" Sakura frowned, cocking her head to the side, and then she glanced down at her naked form, her chin touching her collar bone. "Well it's not like I actually need a bra…would you stop, the both of you! I know you guys aren't virgins anymore or else you'd understand why I'm so tired of being one, now get the hell up here," she snapped, reaching one arm up over her head and then beneath the mattress, contorting her body in only the way a very flexible ninja could do.

She came back with a huge bottle of whiskey, popped the cap off, and swigged it carelessly, dribbling some on her chest.

"Hey-hey, Sakura-chan, no more of this for you, it's bad, bad!" Naruto scolded as if she were a child. He leapt on the bed and grabbed it out of her hands. True to the role, she pouted.

"How the hell did you know that was there? That's _my_ private stash, we've already drank everything else in the house. That's mine," Sasuke murmured more to himself than to his teammates.

"Quit talking to me like I'm a child," Sakura continued to pout, and then suddenly gasped. "We could always play a kinky game, like in Jiraiya's books. I could get on a school girl uniform. Or maybe I could be some badass that kicked both of your asses and am going to take advantage of you. Sasuke, I know you have rope around here somewhere."

Naruto's mouth dropped, and then quickly took a sip of the alcohol in his hand. "Damn…"

Sasuke blinked three more times before reaching for the whiskey, to take his own drink, all the while bringing Sakura's attention back to the accursed drink.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Can't I have it back?" Sakura whined, swiftly getting to her knees, her black boxer panties riding up as she crawled over to him.

"I am going to come in my pants," Naruto growled, adjusting himself.

Sakura turned her upper body to give Naruto a pleased smile, giving her bottom an extra wiggle before she continued to advance on Sasuke, who'd still been standing towards the edge of the bed.

She stuck out her lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Hn."

"Please Sasuke-kun? I'll make you really happy," she tried to persuade.

Sasuke's eyes noticeably darkened, causing Sakura to bite her lip. Thinking she'd won, she made the last bit of movement towards him to reach for the neck of the booze, which was just in her reach, only to have him pull it away. He slowly bent down, his eyes menacing, as he placed his lips against her cheek bone. "You're already going to make me _really_ happy," he whispered, then, right in front of her face, took a huge drink.

Sakura growled and slowly sat back on her knees. "That's not fair—Naruto—give it to me!"

He nodded, his blue eyes, staring intensely at her back, as he advanced forward, instantly sitting directly behind her, his hands slowly sliding up her arms, then around to her front to gently squeeze her breasts.

She gasped in surprise. "I-I didn't mean that," she managed through panting breaths before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She surrendered her weight completely onto Naruto, causing her legs to flip out from under her, and extend towards Sasuke. "Oh Naruto, this is completely different from touching myself," she mumbled, biting her lip harder than Sasuke would have liked.

Naruto liked the rim of her ear, his hips bucking against her ass. "I wonder how someone who looks like you could stay a virgin for so long?" he mumbled against her neck.

"It was easy—first it was only Sasuke that could have it, I wouldn't have it any other way and then stupid him! He left, after I promised him that I'd make him happy that he could have me, and then he rejected me. That was a real self esteem booster you know," she added sarcastically, staring at Sasuke pointedly. "So then I wasn't good enough, I went through everything that was wrong with me. It took me awhile to get over the fact that I just wasn't good enough for Sasuke…then I wasn't good enough for you—"

Naruto's shoulder jerked, causing Sakura bounce off of him. "Wait what? When did you ever want me? I've—I have always wanted you, more than wanted you, Sakura, since we were kids…"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," she said and then clucked her tongue. "I still love you. It just took me awhile to figure out what had been in front of my face."

She turned towards him, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. "I love you Naruto. I—" Naruto didn't let her finish as he dropped his forehead down to hers, kissing her at the same time.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke wanted Sakura to look at him like that, for her to tell him that she loved him too. When had he started feeling this way about her? He'd always felt something for Naruto, and since he's been back he's noticed how much more Sakura was to him and still is to him. He's admired her from afar, lusted her in the privacy of his own rooms, but love? His breath caught suddenly as she pulled away from Naruto and turned those jade colored eyes towards him.

"I love you too Sasuke. You're my boys," she smiled gently.

Sasuke felt like he'd been punched in the gut and it never felt so good.

With her innocent smile still in place Sakura continued. "Don't get so mopey you guys! Because now we can have steamy hot sex so the virgin can be no more! Hey is it weird to day dream about giving blow-jobs? I've always wanted to! For awhile I always kind of figured I'd like to try on Kaka-sensei."

"WHAT?"

"Did I forget to mention that I had a thing for him for a little while there too? Oops, my bad!" she giggled, pushing her nose into Naruto's neck. "So who wants to be my lab rat?"

"Beg pardon?" Sasuke managed to choke out.

"Who says that?" Sakura scoffed at him. "I think I need to lie down. I've read in Ichchoo," she sneezed, "Paradise that it's possible to do this lying on my back anyhow."

She twisted out of Naruto's way and fell unceremoniously on her back. She wiggled her hips, trying to get in a comfortable position, punched the pillow beneath her head a time or two and stopped to raise an eyebrow. "Isn't one of you going to come and sit on my chest?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyes widened as Sasuke started to volunteer. Naruto quickly jumped up, raising his hand. "I'll do it!"

Sakura nodded. "Okay then."

Naruto leapt up, ripping his cloths off before Sasuke could even begin to protest, or rather process what he was about to see.

"Don't shove it in her face dobe. Sakura likes to inspect things, let her take her time," he growled as he finally sat next to her form. His hand spread out across her stomach, sliding down to her thighs, causing her to squeal.

"Wait Naruto let me take off my underwear for Sasuke…"

"No, leave them on," Sasuke demanded, in his usual monotone voice, his eyes never straying from the movement of his own hand as it slid over the hem of the black material.

Naruto swiftly straddled Sakura's upper chest. She instantly struggled. "You locked my arms down baka! Oh forget it! We'll just skip the written and go straight for the oral," she smirked at her joke.

"Well, if that's _your_ logic…" Sasuke mumbled, positioning his upper body between her legs, and then gently pushing aside the main cover of her bottoms.

She jerked in surprise as she felt his tongue dart out against her hot skin. "No! You can't do that down there. STOP!"

Sasuke, sighing, did as the pink haired girl insisted. "Why the hell can't I do it?"

"Because I—I won't like it!"

Naruto chuckled. "Says the virgin...believe me it will be next to the best damn thing you've ever felt."

"An experience you'd care to share?" Sakura smiled up at him before allowing her tongue to dart out and lick the bead of moisture seeping from his cock. Naruto jolted forward, forcing the tip of it deeper into her mouth, and it was a domino effect from there. It caused Sakura to gasp, which made her mouth open further, allowing Naruto to slip deeper. Sakura panicked as she started to choke, her hips jolted forward trying to get away, causing Sasuke's mouth to once again collide with the area between her thighs.

Naruto quickly lifted up. "Sorry."

Sakura was panting. "You choked me," she accused.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke was the only who didn't say anything as pulled his mouth just slightly away from her mound, separated her lips with his fingers, and inserted his tongue.

Sakura gasped in embarrassment, her checks turning an even brighter red than they'd already been. "No Sasuke. You have to stop this is-this is—" her eyes widened as she stared up at Naruto, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my God," she panted.

It was then that Naruto felt the movement. Sasuke smirked into her as her hips rolled up into his mouth, gaining a gentle, but quick rhythm. Sasuke lapped at her juices, growling at the taste of her.

"Oh my-" Sakura slammed her eyes shut and bit her lip, unconsciously reaching for Naruto's hands.

He smiled down at her, watching her face curiously, threading his fingers through hers. "Sakura," he whispered nudging her mouth with his finger. When she opened her eyes, he knew he wouldn't last long. "Don't you remember…"

She tried to smile through her kittenish grunts, before slowly opening her mouth, her arms still bound beneath Naruto. He groaned as she starting licking the tip of his cock like a Popsicle—that alone would be enough with the way she was withering and trying desperately to concentrate on her task at hand.

Nartuo's upper body dropped forward, his hands bunching on either side of her head. "Suck it," he growled, a little more forceful than he'd wanted.

Her eyes widened, but she opened her mouth none the less, sucking him hard.

"Oh yes, that's it baby," he moaned, closing his eyes, his hips making short pumping motions, trying to be as careful as he could so as not to choke her again.

Naruto knew he wouldn't last long, from the very beginning. He wanted Sakura not drunk, but when she was drunk she was by far ballsier. So when she got an arm free and cupped his balls it was all he could do not to scream as he came in her mouth.

"HMmmgh," she managed to muffle around his cock, her eyes never leaving his face as the liquid spilled down her throat.

He dropped to his forearms, pulling his hips away, allowing them to slide down her chest, hearing a popping sound as she released him. He reached for her face, pulling her mouth towards his to kiss her deeply and then to lick the corners of her mouth clean.

Sasuke pulled away from between her legs to look at the scene and it was hot. So hot that he—he was just going to have to make the most of Naruto's ass in the air. He stood on the bed, and then slowly knelt down before slowly position himself to push into Naruto.

"Hey teme-Sakura can't handle both our weight."

….

Sasuke hadn't expected that. He'd expected Naruto to struggle, but he found it rather easy, tight, but easy to slide into him. "You've done this before," he stated.

"So have you," Naruto grunted. "Though it hurts with no prep work Teme!"

Sasuke jerked forward, thrusting his hips hard, his balls smacking into Naruto's ass. "Fuck," Sasuke panted.

Sakura stared up at them curiously, grunting every time Sasuke pushed against Naruto, forcing Naruto to collide with her stomach.

Naruto growled at the feel of Sasuke at his back, and Sakura's smooth, yet toned stomach brushing against his cock. Naruto could feel something strange suddenly happening…what the hell was… "Sasuke- Kuuybi's chakra—"was all Naruto could get out as his eyes shifted red.

Sakura squeaked in surprise as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and bit deeply into his palm. Sasuke jolted the shock of the pain and the amount of pleasure collided within him causing him to orgasm. He bit Naruto back on his shoulder, biting as hard as Naruto did.

Sakura flinched as spurts of Naruto's semen splattered against her upper abdomen and a bit on the curves of her breasts. "Hey can you get off me?" Sakura pouted. "Both of you had an orgasm, I've had nothing. What the hell is that?"

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and collapsed on his back on one side of Sakura, Naruto fell to the other side of her.

"Sorry love," Naruto whispered, turning to his side to wrap an arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him.

Sasuke started to do the same, but it was then that Sakura grabbed his hand. She slowly turned her head to stare at him as she slid his hand down beneath her underwear. "Please Sasuke, make me come," she whispered, placing a kiss against his lips.

She pushed his finger inside of her, coaxing him with her hips to move. She then, with her other hand, pushed Naruto's hand over her breast, forcing him to squeeze it tightly.

"Oh yes," Sakura moaned.

Sasuke stared at her, drinking in her expression, noticing that she hadn't been this wet before. He pushed his finger in deeper, he thought about pushing another one in, but then realized just how tight she was. He grinded the palm of his hand against her clitoris, her hand reflexively squeezing his wrist, and he smirked as he felt the small tremors of her orgasm shake her gorgeous body. She bit her lip hard trying to keep her cries and he made note that tomorrow, he and Naruto would make her scream.

She panted as she came down from the soft, but brilliant orgasm…it hadn't been mind blowing, but it was enough to make her alcohol induced brain lull her to sleep. She smiled, humming softly to herself, slipping down slightly so that her thighs were in between the boys entwined legs.

The three of them fell asleep in that position, Naruto's hand covering her breast, Sasuke's hand down her underwear, cupping her, and Sakura snuggled between both of them.

To Be Continued…


End file.
